When I Lose Control
by HeyBabyboy
Summary: Tommy has trouble concealing his love for Adam but that is going to change in Amsterdam.Adommy rated M for future chapters  Chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys i'm new here so i hope you like it ADOMMY _

Chapter 1

We were playing Whole Lotta Love in Amsterdam real sexy. It was at the end of the song,I had already kissed Tommy

twice once during Fever and then again in Purple needs to know the full extent of my whole lotta love."uhhhha

hey," I sang, then Tommy shifted over to my side of the staircase leaning against them, Perfect."ooohhuhaahah hey," at that

moment Tommy's head turned towards me, I leaned towards him he met me first I kept it sweet but than I deepened

the kiss by sliding my tongue in his mouth.I made him lean back more so that he was sorta laying down while standing up.

Adam was kissing me with feelings i've never felt in a kiss with him.I had stopped playing because my hand had went

limp.I finally continued playing alittle untill Adam slid his tongue inside my mouth and made me lean back, making the kiss

have a sexual charge to I stopped playing this time long enough for him to stroke my bass with his microphone that

(mind you) had glitter on the handle and his hand. Monte and Issac restarted the song then, Adam pulled me up with our lips

still in soon as he pulled away from the kiss I missed jumped onto the ground for alittle while I only

payed attention to my bass but when he came back over (on the ground) I pressed my crotch up against his shoulder, he looked

back at me and I tried to do it again but I failed at it.

When Tommy pressed his crotch up against my shoulder he had pushed me alittle bit but, he was also was HARD. I'm

going to ask Tommy and Taylor to switch rooms in the hotel the show I asked Taylor to switch roomates with

Tommy, he said yes thankfully now Tommy can't refuse.I told Tommy that he and Taylor were switching roomates so that he was

with me and Taylor was with Issac.

In Adam's room Adam was waiting for me when he saw me enter the room he helped me with my bags once they were on the chair

he asked me "Tommy do you like me?" I tensed up when he saw that, he escorted me to the bed and we sat down and gave me alittle

massage.I pursued my lips then I said to him " Adam I-you know that your a friend to me," Adam stopped massaging me for a bit then

started again.

"Adam, that didn't sound right I was going to say..." and thats were we end folks sorry I left you on a cliffhanger

but hey thats what ever good writer does when a story starts to get review this. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"What Tommy?What were you going to say" he asked me as he turned me around to face him.  
Our faces were only mere inchs apart "A-Adam Iwas going to say" I breathed in deeply then in a rush I let it all out "Adam Mitchell Lambert I love you" I had my eyes closed when I had said that I opened them to see Adam's that had a mixture of shock and well love. He grabbed my face with both hands and pulled me forward so that my lips and his were touching. We were fighting for dominance when i slipped my tongue into his mouth .  
Adam pushed me down onto the bed so that he was ontop of me straddling my waist.

Adam was pulling off my shirt I raised up my arms so he could take it off. "Tommy I love you too"  
Adam said he started to kiss my neck while i was unbuttoning his shirt. Both of our shirts were now on the floor forgotten Adam was now sucking and biting my neck causeing me to moan like a slut loudly. My hands were pulling on his hair while I was trying to create some friction for the both of us.

"mmmmmhah Babyboy i've never felt this way about a man before" I moaned. Adam stopped biting my neck and whispered in my ear "I'll be gentle my pretty kitty don't worry" he then started to suck on my exposed nipple I gasped then moaned in pleasure. He slipped his hand under my jeans to stroke my cock that was already super hard. He then switched nipples and he unzipped my pants so that he could get more access. When he got my pants and underwear off me he slid down my body leaving butterfly kisses as he did so.

He got to my cock and looked up at me "Damn tommy your so damn big, your just so beautiful" he looked at my hard cock and licked it from the base to the head. I moaned like a wanton bitch, he took the head of it in his mouth and i almost literally tried to fuck his mouth to get more of his mouths heat. I was in pure ectasy he was bobbing his head up and down it felt so good i was going to cum in his mouth.

He decided to slip a finger into my hole while i was distracted by his mouth on my cock i moaned his name as he continued his torture to me. By the time he had two fingers in my hole he found my spot and i came hard into his mouth with a whine from me. Adam removed his mouth from my cock and kissed me passionatly allowing me to taste myself. Adam broke the kiss and said "Tommy i want you to be mine and noone elses, you got that Tommy? I love you so gad damn much" I nodded, I know Adam likes to use condoms but I needed him to own my ass. "A-Adam can we b-bareback? I want you to own my ass Babyboy" Adam smiled devilishly and nodds "I like the idea of owning your ass Glitterbaby so for you i'll do it" Adam slips in two more fingers in after he said that causing me to moan and grab his neck to make him kiss me.

Right after the kiss Adam nicked my spot causing me to moan like a bitch loudly. "A-Adam" he smiles and continues to hit my spot over and over causing me to moan his name over adn over like a wanton bitch. Finally Adam lubes up and positions himself lifting up my legs in the process he says to me looking me right in the eyes, no my soul "I love you Tommy Joe Ratliff"  
He forces his cock into my ass I scream in pain and pleasure he stopped to let me adjust to his size as soon as i adjusted he moves my legs so they are wrapped around his waist and slowly starts to thrust in and out of my ass and oh god it felt good!

He started to speed up i was moaning with each thrust he made. Finally i felt close to my climax i moaned "Adam i think i'm going to c-cum." Adam smiles sexily and starts to jack me off in time with his thrust i moan in pure pleasure at the feeling. I finally cum hard all over the both of us with a scream "ADAM I LOVE YOU!" Adam cums 4 or 5 thrusts later and moans loudly "Tommy baby i love you so damn much!" he collapses ontop of me and i get the wind knocked outta me. Adam slides his cock out and rolls of me. I cuddle wit him after that and fall asleep in my Babyboy's arms.


End file.
